a saint in daten city
by punisher7771
Summary: the story of jack mcmanus as he gets heaven coins with panty and stocking
1. death and atonement

A SAINT IN DATEN CITY

chapter 1: death and atonement

**OC****: Jackson ****Mcmanus link pic in profile****  
**

**AN:when I use my OC I'll use jack or charm for his dialogue. I don't own Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt if i did season 2 would eather have started or ended by now but i do own ****Jackson ****Mcmanus. **

"VERITAS"-dialogue

'VERITAS'-thoughts

VERITAS -music

story start

**-**hoags prison, Boston-

It was just a normal day for jackson mcmanus walking out of the infirmary until he heard. "hey you jack mcmanus" from a random prisoner "yeah and what of it" as jack replied. "nothing we just want to pay you and you brothers back for killin our friends" another prisoner said. "all right if its a fight you want I'll take you guys on .but who wants their ass kicked first?" jack said as he got in to the krav-maga fighting stance.

SONG:Freelancer Implosion- RvB Season 10 OST (By Jeff Williams)

"well lets get stared" as jack starts to run to the first convict with in this line of sight then gave the con a palm heel strike to his temple. As three more came as the whore beaten down quickly with three punches to the face. "come on guys try harder I need a work out" as jack walked over to the last con

and dished out a knee strike to the face. And he walked back to the infirmary he felt a sharp pain in his leg as he looks down he finds a knife in his leg where the Femoral artery was all "well shit" jack said as he died.

-heaven, waiting room- [**AN: that was where i think garter went when he died]**

"well it looks like I died oh well" jack said a sheet paper flew to him "charm." he read "Whose charm?" jack asked as another sheet came "you, so what am I like a angel" he said another sheet "half angel?" jack said a new sheet came " atonement. OK what do you want me to do?" another sheet

"collect heaven coins. how will I get said coins?" jack asked "hunt ghost easy enough but ill need supplies and my Gran Torino" jack said as his 79 Gran Torino** [AN:2008 death race Frankenstein mustang paint job]** sport rolled up to him "look in trunk. Alright" as he did so he found some clothes

(dark gray pea coat, black t-shirt jean, cargo pants and red and white sneakers) a necklaces and his HF katana **[AN:metal gear solid raiden's High-frequency sword ]**

as he got in his car he noticed a button on gear stick with a scope crosshair ant triggers on the steering wheel "well hello what does this button do" as he pressed it two black chain-guns appeared one on both sides of the hood. "well merry Christmas to me then"he said as he opened the glove box to find his black racing gloves a map and a letter 'charm the city you will be working in is called daten city its known for its ghost infestation the map is of the city and where you will be staying you will also be working with two angels named panty and stocking they are also hunting ghost to get in to heaven. When you reach a white light you will be transported one mile from daten along with you car geting upgraded we blessed you sword so it can cut ghost now.' he read mentally "OK a new start a free upgrade to my car and free housing and I'm out of prison today may be a good day after all" jack said with a face splitting grin. The sound of screeching tires was herd as he drove in to the white light "well daten city a saint is coming for ya" he said as he left.

**AN: I plan this to be a stocking/oc paring for the reason I don't know that panty sleeps with a nine hundred and ninety-nine men before briefs he will be on friendly terms with panty orshe see's him like a brother but It will be with what I'm feeling how it should go.**


	2. need for speed

A SAINT IN DATEN CITY

Chapter 2: need for speed

**AN: ****I still don't own Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt if i did season 2 would ether have started or ended by now but i do own Jackson Mcmanus.**

"VERITAS"-dialogue

'_VERITAS_'-thoughts

VERITAS -misc.

story start

Jack was driving down the listening to the radio when some red hot chile peppers started playing so he started to sing along **(AN:the song is Wretches and Kings by Linkin Park)** "There's a time when the operation of the machine becomes so odious, makes you so sick at heart, that you can't take part; you can't even passively take part, and you've got to put your bodies upon the gears and upon the wheels, upon the levers, upon all the apparatus, and you've got to make it stop. To save face, how low can you go Talk a lot of game but yet you don't know Static on the way make us all say whoa The people up top push the people down low" jack sung until a purple and pink haired hottie pink convertible hummer chasing a white and black sports car with a head with a fuck ton of cops behind them._ 'Well you don't see that everyday ...wait black and red with yellow eyes well time to get to work.' _jack thought as he pushed Catherine **(AN: Catherine is the name of his 79 gran torino sport ) **her a little harder to catching up to see-through putting down the right window " hey nice day for a drive isn't it?" jack as the purple haired girl driving "Get out of the way asshole" she said "well excuse me for trying to see what s going on" he retorted car chase city by tenacious d starts playing "Well it look like we have another driver chasing after this ghost." Says the reporter in the helicopter as jack, the girl, ant the ghost crashed through the mall wall both jack and the girl wore on each side of the ghost as a blond chick on a tri-wheeled motor cycle came crashing through the sky light taking of her panties to form her weapon next thing jack knew a pair of panties was on the ghost head "seriously no seriously" jack dead paned as the blond girl jump on to the pink hummer as the shit load of cops drove past the three of them then the next thing they knew squad cars wore falling towards them "OOOOHHHH SHIT" jack screamed as he was dodging car after car flew towards him and the girls only to watch as the ghost has gotten compacted to the size of a small box as the three of them got out of their respective vehicles song end "ah life in the fast lane just make you finish quicker" the blond girl said "that means your dead"the purple haired girl said "hey ladies I don't mean to the ghost but is gone" jack said went the two girl turned over to him "and who the fuck are you?!" the blond one asked "well sensed you asked so nicely my name is jackson mcmanus but you can call me jack or charm but I can as you the same thing" he answered "well my names panty anarchy" the blond known as panty said "I'm stocking anarchy" the purple haired one answered "well hello

panty and stocking, I have to say stocking you are more lovely then I thought" jack said as stocking blushed as they hear a horn blow turns out the ghost turned in to a eighteen wheeler "Oh fuck this ghost" as he morphed veritas and aequitas into a repeater rifle waiting for the ghost to come when it was close the fired making the ghost explode "well now that's over do you know how to get here" jack said as he showed them the paper as the girls looked at him with surprise"uh yeah follow us" panty said

time skip

as soon as they entered the church when they heard "who the hell is this" a black man screamed "my name is jackson mcmanus but you can call me jack or charm I'm half angel but who are you with your big ass puffball" jack said "I am garterbelt"the man known as garterbelt said "well I should say I'm the new angel well half angel technically" jack said carelessly as every one looked at him like he was crazy "what" was all that jack said

**chapter end**


	3. Char sheet

Character background

NAME: JACKSON MCMANUS

AKA: JACK

ANGEL NAME:CHARM

AGE: 21 (LOOKS 17)

RACE:HALF ANGEL HALF HUMAN HALF HUMAN (ANGEL MOTHER HUMAN DAD)

NATIONALITY:IRISH AMERICAN

PLACE OF BIRTH:BOSTON

WEAPON:BLESSED HIGH FREQUENCY KATANA-CONTEGO

GUNS-NECKLASE CHARM – 2 SOUND SUPPRESSED BERETTA 92FS- VERITAS AND AEQUITAS

PERSONALITY: JACK IS A LAYED BACK PERSON WHEN HE IS OUT BUT WHEN HE FIGHTS HE TURNS IN TO A JOKER HE WILL SOMETIME TROLL HIS OPPONENTS

MISC: -WASN'T ACCEPTED TO HEAVEN FOR SHOWING GREED

-HE WAS RASED BY Samuel Rodrigues aka Jetstream sam

-HE A GREAT MARKSMAN ON PAR WITH DEATH STROKE OR DEADSHOT

-MASTER SWORDSMAN USES RAIDEN SWORDS STYLE and Jetstream sam's style (METAL GEAR RISING)

-DIED IN HOAGS PRISON BY STABED TO DEATH

-ORDERED TO COLLECT HEAVEN COINS IN DATEN CITY BY GOD

-HE IS A GREAT MACANIC

-IS A GREAT HAND TO HAND FIGHTER USES KRAV-MAGA AND CQC

-FAVEROTS FOODS ARE BURGERS AND ANYTHING SWEET

-ALSO LIKE BUTTERFLY KNIVES

VEHICLE: CATHERINE

-MAKE:79 GRAN TORINO SPORT

-HAS HOLY CAIN GUNS BUILT IN


	4. back 2 school

CHAPTER 3: BACK 2 SCHOOL

**AN: just for a heads up it will be going in the order of the episodes the reason jack was not in episode 1A is because he was in prison and I think the time frame between episodes are weeks apart**

"VERITAS"-dialogue

'_VERITAS_'-thoughts

VERITAS -misc.

story start

-DATEN CITY,DATEN CITY CHURCH-

2 DAYS LATER

The morning was great as jack was training in krav-maga behind the church as soon as the church bell rung once he was ported into the church by some mysterious force as he was in the motion of a roundhouse knee strike kneeing garter in the chest knocking the wind out of him "nice one" panty said from be hind him with nothing but a bed sheet covering her and stocking was looking at jacks shirtless body as walked the church bench to take a seat "sorry garter you caught me in the middle of working out look at it this way I wasn't training with my katana so what are we here for" jack said in a care free tone as stocking looked as him in confusion "wait you use a katana?" she asks "yes its a high frequency katana that was upgraded after I died so that It can cut ghost it can still harm humans though" he said garterbelt finally got up "everyone and panty this is the principle of daten city academic institution apparently have one school" garter said as chuck pulled out a small balding man started sprouting crap about the devils doing

"alright so we have to attend school to see whats happening" jack said looking at garter

as garter just gave a nod as the principle was leg raping panty "hey old man no matter what happens this is your fault you cant call it off theirs no do overs once you hire us then warn the staff to not annoy me if they get hurt its their fault" jack said darkly in a boston accent as he leaves to get take a shower as stocking looks at him with harts in her eyes

-1 hour later-

jack walked out of his room wearing a purple tee shirt with a flaming skull (rams shirt from total overdose) with a black leather jacket with white stripes(detective john tanners jacket from driver san francisco),jeans,and black sneakers as he walked to the garage he saw panty and stocking walking to see-through "hey girls what you think the ghost could be?" jack asks them both girls look at them "i say its a cheer leader captain" jack said " I say its a nerd: from stocking "ok stocking lets make a bet if I'm right I take you on a date if your right I'll make all the sweets you want for a year" jack said while stocking look at him like he going to lose "well so we have a deal" jack said while putting contego in the trunk of catherine meet you girls at the school." jack said driving to the school

-daten city high-

both see-through and catherine burst through wall of daten city high as they got out their vehicles "sup bitches, hey stocking whats up with the cat plushie?" jack asks "oh this is Honekoneko" stocking answers when they heard loud buzzing sound jack and panty unsealed their guns firing at the source turn out to be a ginger kid in a jump suit "boy oh why are you caring a bee hive?" jack ask the ginger kid when when heard "oh briefer s darling your not walking a round with my precious bee hive on your head are you?" a mysterious blond said "aw that was a good look for you panty said to brief "well who the fuck are you?" jack ask "my name is barbie but you may also refer to me a queen barbie her Majesty or goddess" the now introduced barbie "hold on let me get a gift for you" jack gets a box from his car for barbie "well here is all the fucks I give travel sized take a look at it bask it its glory" jack said a barbie opened it to find nothing as jack walked past the bee hive after striking a match and setting the beehive on fire

-3 days later- **(I did a time skip because I want to skip to the ghost"**

"so where are you ghost" jack said "brief buddy I think you got gypped" as soon as charm panty stocking and brief wore in the middle of the field barbie was their waiting before she turned into a ghost "well well well did any one hear that phone ring because I fucking called it" jack said with a sadistic smile alucard would be proud of ran up to barbie and slices her to pieces "well stocking it seams you owe me a date would you like to go to this new restaurant that only make sweets in a week" jack asks


	5. two divided

two divided

**AN: since I am two lazy to write the trailer for for the film jack is in so go on you-tube and look at ****Splinter Cell Blacklist Inauguration Trailer make Sam Fisher jack and their you have it but I'm skipping ep 2b I still don't own panty and stocking**

start story

(daten city church)

jack woe up to his girlfriend screaming so he walked out his room and in to the living room "WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE!" jack yelled as garter an brief came in from the elevator "sup brief" jack said "garter let me guess new ghost" jack said as garter nodded "come on jack" stocking said "don't worry panty me an stocking got this" jack said while being dragged by his girlfriend stocking

(church garage)

as jack and stocking got in to Catherine jack as "what was that about?" stocking answers "bitch ate my heaven pudding and It has a five hundred waiting period to get another" "wait dose the bottle have a halo floating above it?" jack asks she nods as he drives to downtown Hollywood "well I got a surprise for you after the crap" he said

( downtown Hollywood)

jack got out his custom I-phone to call garter "hey we're here" jack said "ok this ghost uses little girls to lure in its victims" garter said over the line as he herd a voice yell help "alright lil one whats the problem" jack asks "theirs a big wolf after me" the lil girl said "ok hold on hey stocking I think I found a lead on the ghost come on" jack said as they followed the lil girl until a black humanized wolf burst out the wall "well is that it I expected some thing more flashy" jack said as he and stocking got their weapons ready as jack turned his two pistols in to a Winchester Model 1887 shotgun and fired at he wolf head while stocking sliced the smaller one in to peaces "now that's done lets head home oh you surprise is that I have four cases of heaven pudding stashed in my room" jack said as stocking kissed him


	6. filler 1 karaoke party

Filler 1: karaoke party

**AN: ok here is the first filler chapter oh and I mulled it over jack will also have scanty and kneesocks fall for him as well as he converts them to his side the fillers will effect the story but they are what happen between the episodes before I here any bitching I put scanty and kneesocks to appear earlier than the show because they are good characters in my opinion they wont know jacks a angel yet though but the will find out I do not own psg nor these songs**

**story start**

{daten church Saturday}

"man I'm board how about you guys" jack said to panty stocking garterbelt and brief "I am" came from the four of them"hey guys I just had a idea lets go out for some karaoke"

jack spoke while every one agreed with him "stocking you want to ride with me" jack said as he got in Clementine (that is the name of his black and red AC Cobra 427 convertible) as stocking nodded then entered his new car to go to the karaoke bar

{daten city karaoke}

As soon as jack walked in he noticed two girls red skin color he ignored it an went to select his song ordered a rolling rock beer as soon a he went to sit near stocking he waited for five minute till his name was called**(Payphone by Maroon 5)**

as the music started jack started singing as his voice was irresistible to all that heard

"_I'm at a pay phone tryin' to call home, all of my change I spent on you__. Where have the times gone, baby it's all wrong, where are the plans we made for two__. Yeah, I, I know it's hard to remember, the people we used to be__ It's even harder to picture that you're not here next to me__ You say it's too late to make it, but is it too late to try__ And in that time that you wasted, all of our bridges burned down__ I've wasted my nights, you turned out the lights, now I'm paralyzed, still stuck in that time, when we called__ it love, but even the sun sets in paradise_I'm at a pay phone tryin' to call home, all of my change I spent on you Where have the times gone, baby it's all wrong, where are the plans we made for two _If happy ever afters did exist, I would still be holding you like this__ All those fairy tales are full of shit__ One more fucking love song I'll be sick__ Oh, you turned your back on tomorrow 'cause you forgot yesterday__ I gave you my love to borrow, but you just gave it away__ You can't expect me to be fine, I don't expect you to care__I know I said it before, but all of our bridges burned down_I've wasted my nights, you turned out the lights, now I'm paralyzed, still stuck in that time, when we called it love, but even the sun sets in paradise I'm at a pay phone tryin' to call home, all of my change I spent on you Where have the times gone, baby it's all wrong, where are the plans we made for two If happy ever afters did exist, I would still be holding you like this And all those fairy tales are full of shit. One more fucking love song I'll be sick. _Now I'm at a pay phone__. Man fuck that shit__ I'll be out spending all this money while you're sittin' round wondering why it wasn't you who came up__ from nothin'__ Made it from the bottom now when you see me I'm stuntin'__ And all of my cars start with a push of a button__. Telling __me I changed since I blew up or whatever you call it__ Switch the number to my phone so you never could call it__ Don't need my name on my shirt, you can tell that I'm ballin__ Swish, what a shame could of got picked__ Had a really good game but you missed your last shot, so you talk about who you see at the top or what you__ could of saw but sad to say it's over for__ Phantom pulled up valet open doors__ Wished I'd go away got what you was lookin for__ Now it's me who they want so you can go and take that little piece of shit with you_Yeah, I'm at a pay phone tryin' to call home, all of my change I spent on you Where have the times gone, baby it's all wrong, where are the plans we made for two If happy ever afters did exist, I would still be holding you like this And all these fairy tales are full of shit Yeah, one more fucking love song I'll be sick _Now I'm at a pay phone" every one was cheering "jack that was great" coming from stocking "I use to be a lead singer in my band" jack said truthfully when he herd "you are a very gifted man" a voice from be hind him said as he turned around to see the two red skinned girls "well I am a man of many talents miss..." jack said "scanty and this is my sister __kneesocks" she told him 'sweet lucifer hes hot' the two red girls thought after they had a good look at him "well here is my number if you want to hang out" jack said as he gave them his cell number _

_filler end _

_**here are the rest of the songs **_

_**stocking- black paper moon **_

_**brief-your pick **_

_**panty- brandy legs I know you want me**_

_**garter belt- pick a random soul song**_


	7. Chapter 7

The reverse diet

**AN: jack now has a****AC Cobra 427**** plus jack guns are always out his pants just have hidden holsters built in**

**chapter start**

it was morning while jack and stocking was having their morning sweets as jack was about to take a sip of his raspberry tea as chuck was trying to eat his cake until jack took out veritas and turned it to a sawed off shotgun "chuck let that be a lesson to you don't fuckin try to steal from me" jack said tn his Irish accent while sippin on his tea when panty came in singing from her morning run and stated argument over vices "i going to start laughing my ass off when you have to start using a fork lift to get out of bed" from panty "hey panty even if stocking gets fat I'd still love her" from jack "i love you to honey" from stocking

1 week later

jack woke up to a rumbling sound coming from the wall until a wall of fat cam through the wall "what the fuck" was all that jack say as he was thrown out his room via the window "ow my back, huh hey panty you alright?" jack asked "yea I'm good" panty answered as the both looked up to see a giant stocking "i really don't want to do this but I said I would" panty said laughing "dame luv I know I said I would never change how I feel about you and I still love you girl but I can't be in bed with you at your size now you would crush me" jack yelled for she can hear him as stocking started to break through the building 'oh the insurance people will be pissed on this one' jack thought as he whas on top of stocking as she was rolling

heaven bakery

"well well well tit icing that's now on my list of weird shit"jack said as he look at the fat as hell itself ghost as he took his guns from their holsters and opened fire at the ghost head until it imploded "well that's done time to go home" jack said as he walked home


	8. Ch 8 lingerie run

** Chapter 8 the underwear run**

**A.N: sorry I was taking a break from writing but I'm back know and that's all that matters story wise I decided to change jacks pistols make from Beretta 92FS into .4****54 Casull Auto**** (Alucard's from Hellsing guns) **

**start story**

daten city church

"ok that's the last pistol" jack said after he was finished modifying VERITAS and AEQUITAS, until he had got a text about a lingerie run tonight. "Well girls it seams like you have a excuse for a break" jack told, panty and stocking while they where performing maintenance on their holy garments "lingerie run sounds stupid" stacking said in a bored tone. "Well at least we will have something to do for a while" jack tolled stocking "come on let go"panty yelled in the elevator "alright but I'm driving" jack tolled panty and stocking grabbing his keys to Catherine before heading to the garage.

Daten city school

While four jocks where four way headbutting each other you see jack,panty and stocking puling off a dukes of hazard style jump in Catherine. "Well girls do I know how to make a entrance or what" jack said to panty and stocking, while getting out of Catherine clad only in his black boxers and black with red stripes racing jacket (john tanner's jacket from Driver:San Francisco). "It would be better with police chasing us" panty said to jack. "Hey you take off your jacket" a jock yelled at jack while ripping the jacket sleeve jack just took off the jacket showing off the tattoo on his back(see in profile) as stocking and everyone else saw his tattoo while he put his leather jacket in Catherine's trunk, while taking out a tire iron "that was a custom leather jacket that cost two hundred dollars so hand over the cash to repair it or do I have to beat the shit out of you?" jack said to the jock with eerie calmness waving the tire iron in front of the jocks face.

2 hours later

during the lingerie run we find jack walking across nude students as he saw a ghost eating panty black lace and stockings stripes when the ghost wan up and stole his boxers off him leaving him in the nude "oh hell no he did not take my boxers off me while I was still wearing them" jack said pissed beyond reason calling Catherine as the car sped to him to chase after the ghost as he picked up panty and stocking as they where gaining on the ghost jack flipped a switch on the dash board and two sky blue chain guns raised from the side of the cars engine "well better test these out" jack said as he fired at the ghost killing it underwear started raining from the sky as jack saw par ok boxers that fit him he made him self descent. "lets go home" jack said to panty and stocking while driving back to the church


End file.
